Outtake: The Day of the Doctor
by OurDanniGirl
Summary: Based on the Time Child series by DanniFielding. Danni's had enough of Ten and Eleven's attitude towards the War Doctor. Ten's had enough of her being so close yet being unable to touch her. Eleven's just happy to have his wife back, if only for a while. Pure smut. Written by PopstarJ01. 11/OC/10


_So, this is a lovely Outtake by PopstarJ01, which is smutty and based in The Day of the Doctor, just after Danni went with the War Doctor to make him a Cup-a-Soup. She decided that two Doctors was definitely too good an opportunity to pass up, and I agree XD_

_Read, leave lots of reviews and enjoy!_

_Smut warning, folks!_

_~0~0~0~_

Danni left the War Doctor in the TARDIS kitchen after putting his soup into the green Thermos he chose. She meandered through the hall, trying to put off going back to the console room for as long as possible. She was still upset with Ten and Eleven—they were acting like such children! Did they even realize they were jealous of themselves? Then again, she knew what it was like to be jealous of yourself—she had experienced it first hand on Messaline. But she never acted as foolish as the Doctors were! She leaned against the wall in the corridor and rubbed her temples, her eyes shut tightly; the whole thing was giving her a headache.

"Where've you been?"

She dropped her hands and looked up; across from her, Ten was leaning against the wall, arms and ankles crossed. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark—it was his Oncoming Storm look.

"I was with the one of you I can currently tolerate. I made him some cup-a-soup," she said as calmly as she could.

Ten glowered at her, "He's not a good man, Danni."

Danni pushed herself off the wall, "So? He's acting better than you lot right now. You're acting like absolute wankers, the both of you!"

"So you go off with—with HIM?!" Ten shouted, pushing off the wall and gesturing in the vague direction of the kitchen.

"He has been an absolute gentleman to me all day!" Danni snapped.

"You have no IDEA what he's capable of, Danni! I don't want you alone with him!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"My TARDIS, my rules!"

Danni snorted, "Please! You can't even drive her properly! You always leave the parking brake on!"

"Don't change the subject!" the Doctor yelled, red in the face from anger. "Bottom line, stay in my sight at all times!"

"I absolutely will not!" Danni shouted right back.

The Doctor tugged at his hair as he started pacing in the hallway, "Why do you have to be so bloody difficult?!"

"I'm not being difficult; you're being a prat!"

"Oh really?" the Doctor said, coming to a stop right in front of her, his eyes growing darker.

"Yes, really!"

They were chest to chest, glaring at each other. Danni was breathing heavily, her cheeks were red, and her pupils were dilated. It was all from anger, the Doctor knew that. Logically, he knew he should walk away, before he said something that REALLY got him in trouble. But, he was never one for logicality. With a hand at the back of her neck and the other at the small of her back, he pulled her against his body as he dipped his head to crush his lips against hers.  
>Danni let out a small squeak of surprise—this was so unlike Ten! They had only kissed a few times, and each time had been pretty chaste and only when they'd been in danger. But this, this was something completely new. His lips moved against hers with such passion and intensity; it sent a familiar thrill straight through her. She knew she should still be mad at him but her eyes fluttered shut as she grasped his lapels, trying to pull him closer as she returned the kiss hungrily. When he felt her responding, he growled deep in his throat and pushed her back against the wall. His tongue swiped against her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth to him. As their tongues danced Danni couldn't help but moan. Her arms went up around his neck, and her fingers scratched at his scalp as her hands ran through his hair. His hand trailed slowly down her side, and she shivered as he grazed her breast through her dress. His hand continued until he was gripping her hip, pulling her lower half against him. She could feel him against her—hard and ready. The thought made her moan as she instinctively bucked her hips against him. His kiss grew more intense as his hand slipped beneath her thigh and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. He was right against her now, and her head was spinning.<p>

"Th-Theta," she was able to gasp as his lips left hers and started moving over the column of her throat.

He just moaned into her neck before biting down where her neck met her shoulder. It was absolutely exquisite and she tilted her head back to give him more access. She knew they shouldn't—knew that in his timeline their first time wasn't until they were in Craig's flat. But as his hand went beneath the hem of her dress to grasp her thigh she found she simply didn't care.

Suddenly he was gone, her leg falling back down to the floor. She opened her eyes to see Ten sitting on the floor and Eleven looking murderous.

"Theta, please," she tried to soothe her husband, worried he'd do something she knew he'd regret later.

His head whipped around, his glare falling on her. He looked absolutely furious. Her heart started to pound for a completely different reason. Suddenly, he stalked up to her and, without a word, kissed her. His kiss was so unexpected she gasped, allowing his tongue to dart into her mouth. She found herself pinned against the wall once more. She clung to him as he lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He ground himself against her and she moaned into his mouth. She had no idea what had gotten into him, but she was definitely enjoying it! And then, just as quickly as it had happened, her feet were back on the floor and he was gone. When her eyes opened she saw Ten and Eleven standing side by side, looking at her expectantly.

She looked back and forth between them, "What…?"

They simultaneously crossed their arms before Eleven spoke, "Who's better?"

Danni's brow furrowed, her confusion evident, "What?"

"You heard Chinny—"

"Oi! Watch it, Matchstick Man!"

"—who's better?"

Danni just looked back and forth between the two versions of her beloved Theta, "Are you serious?" They both nodded. "I can't…I can't even begin to answer that! You both know you're the same man, right?" Neither man spoke and just continued to stare at her expectantly. Danni threw her arms in the air and rolled her eyes, "I cannot believe this is happening right now."

"It's a simple question, Danni-Girl," Eleven said evenly, which frustrated her further.

She ran her hands through her hair as she started pacing, both men's eyes following her back and forth. "How could you expect me to answer a question like that?" she asked them indignantly. "Furthermore, how could you even ask me a question like that? You're both being incredibly rude and petty, and I'm not going to play into your childish games! "

With one last angry look at both of them, she took off down the hall. She could hear them calling out to her to come back, but she ignored them. As she was about to round a corner, she felt a strong pair of hands grab her by the shoulders and spin her around. Before she could even register what was happening, Eleven had his mouth pressed against hers once more. Her eyes widened as he wasted no time in deepening the kiss. He pushed her back against the nearby wall, her hands grabbing her hips and pulling them against his. Just as she was getting into it, he was gone, only to be replaced by Ten a moment later! Ten kissed her passionately as he lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist so she wouldn't fall over. What was going on?! She managed to pull away, breathing heavily as he started kissing her neck.

"What?" she gasped, confused but incredibly aroused. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Danni-Girl, it's an experiment," Eleven said excitedly, a huge smile on his face and his hands flopping about as he spoke.

Ten stopped kissing her neck and met her eyes. "If you want it to stop, just say the word," he said, his voice husky with lust.

Danni was still breathing heavily as she responded, "What exactly is this experiment?"

Ten smirked, "Him. You. Me."

Danni's eyes widened when she realized what he meant, "Are you saying you both want to have a three—"

Ten and Eleven both cut her off with an emphatic "No!"

"Well, not exactly," Ten drawled, which Danni found strange as he still had her pinned against the wall.

"It'd be more like taking turns," Eleven explained.

Danni looked back and forth between the two. She couldn't believe what they were suggesting! It was very unlike them—they each tended to be very selfish and protective of her. But they seemed to be into it, if the large bulge in Ten's pants was any indication. And she'd be lying if she said she'd never thought about this before. It was a rare opportunity, indeed. One, she decided, she shouldn't pass up.

Danni wrapped her arms around Ten's neck and pulled him down to press her lips against his. After a moment of surprised hesitation, Ten responded enthusiastically. After a few moments, Danni pulled away again.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here," she gasped.

Eleven's eyes sparkled, "Right! Don't need to be scaring any more companions!"

Ten looked a bit put out but lowered Danni to her feet. He ducked his head to continue kissing her neck as Eleven asked the TARDIS to move their bedroom close by. By the time Eleven called out that they should follow him, Danni's knees were trembling. As they followed Eleven into the bedroom, Ten smirked at her as she clung to him. After crossing the threshold, Ten lifted Danni off the floor and carried her over to the large bed as Eleven shut and locked the door. Ten placed her on the edge of the bed and kneeled between her legs. He began kissing her again, his hands cupping her face as his lips gently slid across hers. But it wasn't enough—Danni craved more. They had both gotten her so worked up in the hallway—she couldn't take the teasing anymore. She pulled him closer, crushing her lips against his, this time taking the initiative to deepen the kiss.

As Ten responded eagerly, his hand left her face and started pulling off her boots and leggings. He needed more of her—the little moans Danni was making were driving him mad. He was so hard he could've taken her right there and then. However, there were still things he wanted to do first—things he'd been dying to try. When she reached for his belt buckle, he stopped her.

"Now, now," he admonished lightly when she whined, "there's plenty of time for that."

His hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down slowly as his lips started trailing down her neck once more. He then pulled the dress over her head and tossed it to the side. He stared down at her for a moment, smiling wolfishly.

"Oh Danni-Girl," he said as he slipped his hand behind her back to quickly unhook her bra before pulling the garment away. He gasped slightly as he lowered her to the mattress and leaned over her. "You are absolutely beautiful."

Danni laughed a bit—he had used that exact word during each of their first times. The laugh died in her throat and she inhaled sharply when his lips were suddenly on her nipple. As his tongue swirled, she moaned, and her hands flew up to grip his hair. She arched against him, needing more. But he went slow as he licked and gently nibbled at her. By the time he had moved to the other nipple, she was positively writhing against him. When he started kissing down her stomach, she thought she'd pass out from the anticipation. Ever so slowly he hooked his fingers under her panties and pulled them down her legs, kissing her skin as he went. After flinging them behind him, he started kissing his way back up her legs. She could feel his lips against her ankles, her calves, her knees, her thighs. Just as he got where she wanted him the most, he stopped. She could feel his hot breath against her and tried to wriggle towards him. He held her hips down.

"Not yet, Danni-Girl," he said, and she could almost feel him grinning.

She huffed in indignation, throwing her head to the side to stare at Eleven. He was standing close by, watching his wife with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"What are you smiling at?" she asked breathlessly, still waiting for Ten to do something.<p>

"Well, it's really rather interesting watching you from this angle," he said, his smile widening.

As she opened her mouth to retort, only a gasp came out as she felt one of Ten's long fingers start to trace her gently. Her eyes shut and her hips bucked as he continued to tease her. She started whispering pleas for more, and as he started to rub her bundle of nerves her pleas became pants. Her hands gripped the comforter beneath her as he slowly eased a finger inside her. And then suddenly his lips were on her, his tongue sliding against her as his finger curled slightly inside her.

"Oh dear lord, Theta," she gasped, rolling her hips as her fingers tugged at his hair.

He moaned against her, and the vibrations sent shockwaves through her. Every touch, every lick, was driving her mad. Danni arched her back and her hips started to buck. She was close, so very close. And then Eleven's mouth was covering hers, his hand playing with her breast, and she exploded with pleasure. Her whole body tensed and she shouted his-no, their name. Eleven peppered her face and neck with gentle kisses as Ten did the same to her inner thighs, his finger slipping out of her. She was breathing heavy and her body was limp, her muscles completely and utterly exhausted. A lazy smile spread on her face.

"That-that was…oh my god, Theta," she panted happily.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Eleven questioned with a smirk as Ten slowly started kissing his way back up her body.

"Both of you," Danni replied airily. Eleven stood and adjusted his bowtie smugly as Ten grinned against her stomach. "Oh you two are so cocky, it's maddening!"

"You didn't seem to mind it very much a minute ago," Ten said as he reached her breasts, kissing each nipple in turn.

Danni moaned and pulled Ten up to kiss him hard. She loosened his tie and, after breaking their kiss momentarily, pulled it over his head and threw it across the room. As their kiss continued, Danni made quick work of his suit jacket and Oxford, soon pushing them off his shoulders. He pulled away then and nodded towards the head of the bed. She crawled up to lay in the center of the bed as Ten toed off his shoes and unbuckled his belt. Soon his socks, trousers, and pants joined the other clothes on the floor and he was suddenly nudging her knees apart and hovering over her. He dipped his head and their lips met. The kiss was slow, passionate and lingering, his tongue gently caressing hers. Danni wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him silent permission to proceed. Her head flew back as he entered her slowly, and she dug her nails into his back. He felt different than Eleven—not better or worse, just different. As he filled her, she could feel his muscles shaking with restraint as he finally stilled.

"Y-you ok?" she asked him gently.

His eyes were shut tightly, his lips pressed together as he nodded sharply, not trusting himself to speak. But when Danni rolled her hips he couldn't help but let out a long, low moan as his head dropped to her chest. Danni lifted his head gently and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't hold back," she whispered, her lips millimetres from his. He claimed her lips once more as he began thrusting into her.

She met him thrust for thrust, their pleasure building quickly. When he reached between them to rub that one spot that drove her crazy, she crashed over the edge, screaming his name. As she clenched around him, he followed her into ecstasy. He kissed her once more, his hips occasionally twitching with pleasant after-shocks

"That," he said as he kissed her neck, "was absolutely brilliant. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you after this."

She laughed at that, hugging him tightly, "And will there be any travelling amidst all the shagging you intend to do?"

"The travelling will be the bits in-between," he said with a grin.

"Ok, that's enough you two; let me at my wife."

The looks down towards the end of the bed to see Eleven standing there, completely naked and obviously ready for his turn. Ten gave her one last lingering kiss, trying to savor the moment before finally pulling away. Moments later Eleven was hovering over her, kissing her neck and chest tenderly. He wanted to enjoy this, wanted to remember every moment of this time with his Danni-Girl. When their lips met, he tried to convey how much he loved her. His kiss was gentle and full of passion, and Danni almost cried at the tenderness of it. Danni knew in her future something would happen, and she wouldn't be with him anymore. She didn't know what or when, but it seemed pretty recent for Eleven.

"Theta," she whispered between kisses, "Theta, I love you. I will always love you no matter what happens. You know that, right?"

He hovered above her, avoiding her eyes as he sighed, "I hope you mean that, Danni-Girl."

"Of course I do. You're my Doctor, my Theta, my husband. I'll love you forever."

He kissed her again to stop the sob threatening to escape his throat. She had no idea; she didn't know the awful, unforgivable thing he had done. He knew in his hearts she could never forgive him for it. But this Danni was so optimistic, and still loved him so much, that a little part of him clung to the hope that maybe, somehow, it would all be alright one day.

Their love-making was slow, bodies perfectly in sync after years of practice. Eleven knew exactly when to roll his hips to hit the spot that made her see stars; Danni knew exactly when to kiss him on that spot below his ear that drove him crazy. They reached their bliss together, whispering their love for one another as they rode out the pleasure. When it was over, Danni clung to him, a few tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Eleven held her just as tightly, wanting to stay in the moment forever.

Ten, having watched them while he cleaned himself up and dressed, was determined to figure out exactly what he would do in his future that would make him so emotional. He had been through terrible things in his lifetime, but this seemed like something else completely. He knew he had to confront himself at some point and figure out what he could do to prevent this new kind of heart-break.

"Doctor?"

Three heads whipped towards the door where Clara was knocking.

"Just a minute, Clara!" Eleven shouted back as he quickly rolled off of Danni and started pulling on his clothes.

Danni ran into the loo to clean up, and gratefully accepted her clothes when Ten brought them to her. Clara knocked again and asked what was taking him so long, and Eleven just yelled back something about reconfiguring sonic screwdrivers while Danni looked for new shoelaces. As they dressed, Ten quickly grabbed Danni's boots and opened a dresser drawer to pull out a new pair of shoelaces (courtesy of the TARDIS). He laced the boots quickly, handing them to Danni as she returned to the room. When everyone was finally dressed and presentable (after Danni adjusted Eleven's bowtie and flattened Ten's hair a bit), Eleven pulled the door open and the three strolled towards the console room with Clara, a smile on their faces.


End file.
